living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
The Obelisk of Death - Elliot scares a priest
9 - February 2016, GM: Claire, Hunters: Elliot, Alec, Jack, Linnea, Mattie, Player: Chloe A column somehow arrived in the middle of a park in Dallas, TX that detailed the possible ways in which to die; the column appeared different to all people viewing it. Gary Fletcher, CEO of a Fletcher Industries in the city, was attempting to harness the power of the column to transform himself into a god. Those familiar with the Persian prophecy hypothesised that this may be a sign of Thoth replenishing his strongholds. Overheard outside the Saint John Cantius Parish. Can I help you with anything, my child? Uh....yeah, I think so...yes. I'm... wanting to talk to someone. But I... for a myriad of reasons, I'm not so keen to go inside a church. Do you think you might be available for a little open-air confession this evening? Well, I can't say it's typical - but I always appreciate some fresh air. What's on your mind? My boss…. you know, I don't feel so great saying his name. Speak his name and he shall appear and all that. I’m just not ready for another visit tonight. So let's just call him...Luci. He always hates that. I didn’t want to go report to my boss, Luci, because apparently he can....well, just say your boss asked you to go out and get... a bottle of holy water. And you don't want to go get that very specific holy water because...I dunno, the store owner kicks puppies or something....you don't, agree morally with what your boss is asking you to do. So you go and get some water down at the nearest 7/11 because, really, one bottle of water is as good as the next for most purposes - Well, that's not '''really' accura-'' But it turns out that your boss, the...Master Priest...is really good at telling different waters apart from each other because he, like, fucking invented holy water. Oh… apologies, Father. But yeah, he was basically there when holy water was first created. And so now, not only does he know you didn't go get the holy water like he ordered but also that you lied to him to try and cover it up. And the Master Priest....he’s an Old Testament kinda guy. An eye for an eye and all that. So then you maybe try to run away and hide before he has the chance to rip you a new one….and you think you’re out….you can almost taste the freedom but then you turn the corner and find him waiting for you at the end of the driveway, with the only key to the gate clenched tight in his hand. And now, my future is looking a whole lot darker and...well, shorter, than I had somehow tricked myself into hoping for. What would you do? Well, given where you are now, I think you know what '''you' want to do. Would you like to confess your sins, my child?'' My sins. Well, lying, first and foremost. It’s who I am, really; it’s all I know. White lies, half-truths, bald-faced lies…. by omission, to someone’s face, to protect someone. It's easy to know where to start when it comes to my sins....harder to know where to stop. Wrath. That's one of the big ones, isn't it? And definitely Greed, I mean, that's part of what got me here in the first place - that and Pride. Oh, and the just repeated and continual injuries against the only soul I have. Uhhh...not responding to requests for me to come in for questioning...I'm not sure that's down as one of the Big Seven but I'm sure it’ll be covered by one of them. Lying with a man before marriage. Lying with a man with absolutely no intentions of marriage. Lying with a man, period, I guess… maybe. Not that it really matters, because I’m sure as fuck - sorry Father - not repenting those. Actually, a quick philosophical question, how does the Big Guy feel on committing sins to avoid committing another worse sin that you kinda agreed to do? Is it like a double negative or are sins stackable? I...uh-'' Actually, you know what? Don't answer that. Trying to find loopholes is just lying with paperwork. But yeah, so this week Luci sent me off to Dallas where a large stone obelisk had appeared. Long sentences in Enochian covered each side and photos that had surfaced online suggested that everyone was being shown different lines of text. He wanted me to find out who else was investigating it. The entire police force was being somehow being controlled to keep everyone away from the obelisk. I swiped a police badge - oh yeah, I should probably repent for ''that habit as well - and got into the tent that was hiding the obelisk from everyone. Someone was clearly setting up a big ritual that looked like it would draw power from the obelisk into the magic user. We got distracted trying to track down the music user and when we got back to the circus tent, someone was already doing the ritual. So we....this is all completely confidential, right? The seal of the confessional is absolute, I can’t speak for any passersby however. Maybe lean a little closer then...so then we break the ritual circle and move in the guy. He’s dealing these attacks that just yellow and shrivel your skin ''- here look-'' Oh My Go-'' But we manage to force him back. Alec offers him the chance to surrender, but he doesn’t go for it. I stood over him as my hellfire blade finished him off. My soul swelled and thrummed at the frenzy of violence - ''feeding on it. It filled up inside me, pushing at my seams and it felt right. I felt more whole and alive than I have since the Devil took that first slice of my soul. I can still feel it shrinking back now, days later, hollowing me out again - it's ... hungry... If it’s ok with you... I’d like to just be by myself now. Son....Christ will wait for you. We all have our demons to face and some require we face them alone. You may wander the grounds if you need. Absolutely, Father…..if I can.